Frozen: The Dragon Empress
by planer sage
Summary: Anna is a princess, was trained as a Knight and saved the world. Now she faces her most terrifying challenge, becoming an Empress of all Oroboros.
1. Chapter 1

Frozen: The Dragon Empress

Chapter 1

Re-Awakening

I don't own Frozen

Anna stumbled through the storm her body completely numb, the cold aching fire of being frozen from the inside out having subsided into her current numbness.

"_At least that's something"_ Anna thought idly. She wasn't deluding herself; she knew she was going to die. She knew that the whole kissing Hans thing wouldn't work but it was worth a shot, if for nothing else than she was following Rapunzel's instructions.

"_She better hope I don't survive this"_ Anna thought angrily. What she wasn't excepting was for Hans to do what he did, betraying her and locking her in the library to die, until Elsa's powers had destroyed the library wall, freeing her. Now she was looking for Kristoff, who Olaf thought could cure her with true loves kiss, but who Anna wanted to say goodbye to.

"_I wish I could see Elsa one last time"_ Anna thought sadly but knew from her quickly freezing heart Elsa's feelings. Still she would always love her sister no matter what.

"_If only I had my powers, I could at least hold of this cold a little longer"_ Anna thought wryly as the storm swirling around her suddenly halted and she saw Kristoff across the frozen sea. She was about to go to him when she heard the sound of a sword leave its sheath, a sound she was all too familiar with. Anna turned and saw Hans, his large wickedly sharp blade drawn over Elsa who was collapsed on the lake crying.

"Elsa?" Anna gasped and didn't hesitate and finding a burst of speed and strength she didn't know she had she managed to throw herself in front of the evil man as she saw his sword fall toward her, and everything went black.

"Seriously, how stupid are you?" A familiar voice said over her. Anna felt warm sun and soft wind as she opened her eyes and sat up to see Ask and Agrophage standing on either side of her.

"Why are you back here moron?" Agrophage huffed.

"I was protecting Elsa" Anna said getting to her feet.

"Really, haven't you given enough to the frigid little" Agrophage didn't finish her sentence as Ask hushed her.

"Thana is waiting" Ask said and once again the two of them took her hands and led her through the warm sunlit windswept grass of the farwinds, the Oroboran afterlife. Just like last time they found Thana sitting in the center of the grass under a large tree, except this time there were no eggs.

"Must be lonely?" Anna asked as Thana rose to her feet.

"Not at all" The death goddess said smiling.

"I tried reconciling with Elsa…it didn't work" Anna said smiling sadly.

"Didn't it?" Thana asked, and Anna felt a strange warmth encircle her and could hear the faint sound of sobbing in her ear.

"She's waiting for you" Thana said and leaning forward kissed Anna on the forehead and she felt heat and power surge through her.

"Congratulations Trismegistus primus. Your family is restored along with your powers" Thana said smiling as white light enveloped Anna's vision, and when it cleared, she was back standing on the lake with her sister wrapped around her weeping. Anna put her hands-on Elsa's shoulders and her sister looked up wonder in her eyes before wrapping Elsa in a tight hug.

"You sacrificed yourself for me?" Elsa asked.

"I love you" Anna said smiling.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart" Olaf gasped.

"Love will thaw" Elsa whispered.

"Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Love of course" Elsa said and raised her arms concentrating. The ice around them began to break up and float into the air, lifted up on a boat that was frozen underneath them as all around the kingdom Elsa's wintery curse was broken and with a final wave of her arms banished the curse in a sparkling snowflake.

"I knew you could do it" Anna said putting a hand on her sisters' arm when they all saw Hans struggle to his feet and Kristoff moved to confront him.

"Uh" Anna said and walked up to the evil prince.

"Anna. I thought she froze your heart" Hans asked astounded.

"The only frozen heart here is yours" Anna said gracefully and turned her back on him before turning and punching him in the face so hard he flew off the ship. Turning Anna saw Elsa open her arms uncertainly and with her own heart swelling leapt into them, luxuriating in her sister's warmth as she stared a Kristoff in gratitude.

"Come on" Anna said dragging Kristoff along.

"Okay" He laughed as she stopped.

"Close your eyes" Anna said covering the mans face.

"Okay" He laughed.

"And, open them" She said uncovering them and watched as he opened them to gaze at the gift, she had gotten him.

"I got you a sled" She said as Sven showed the new sled off.

"It's the newest model. Do you like it?" Anna asked.

"I love it" Kristoff said picking her up and swinging her around, her heart fluttering.

"I could kiss you…I mean if I may…I mean wait what?" Kristoff rambled until Anna pecked him on the lips.

"You may" Anna said as the man wrapped her in his arms.

"I could get used to this" She thought as her heart melted into the kiss with the rest of her. After an hour of watching Kristoff go over (and gush over) every part of his new sled they went to find Elsa who was in the courtyard surrounded by a crowed who were waiting expectantly.

"Is everybody ready" She asked, and they cheered. With a wave of her arms she froze the fountains and with a stomp froze the courtyard and then gathering magic in her hands threw it into the sky. As Anna watched she was reminded of the happy time of their childhood, all the memories of Elsa's powers having returned to her. She came back to the present as she started to slide on the ice running into her sister who caught her.

"I like the open gates" Anna said as she saw everyone cavorting on the ice.

"We are never closing them again" Elsa said and pointing at Anna's shoes shot a small burst of magic that formed skates.

"Elsa their beautiful, but I don't skate" Anna said when Elsa pulled her forward.

"You can do it" Elsa said guiding Anna along.

Elsa was in bliss. Her subjects accepted her, she could use her powers openly, and she had her younger sister back. As she stared at Annas slightly scared expression as they skated, she saw the freckles, the round cute features, the large blue eyes. Her sister had grown beautiful, and strong, stronger than Elsa could have imagined.

"_Thank you, Anna,"_ Elsa thought as her heart filled with warmth.

It was night and Anna almost collapsed into bed after a long day of saving her sister setting the kingdom to rights and celebrating, but before she fell asleep Anna unfurled her hand and focusing created a small flame in her palm, extinguished it, and smiling fell asleep.

The next morning Anna got to work. Elsa was closeted with her advisors getting down to the real nitty gritty of rulership after Anna had assured her that she wouldn't be lonely.

"_I got you back, and I know you won't leave me again" _Anna said hugging her.

"_Never" _Elsa whispered in her ear. To be truthful Anna was glad for the time to herself. With Kristoff off harvesting with Olaf in his new sled Anna had time to reassess her abilities from the ground up. She had managed to keep herself in shape in the three years she had been without her powers but without the enhancement of her magic she couldn't push her limits like she used too, and that limitation had frustrated her as she felt herself getting physically weaker despite training herself into the ground to stay in peak condition (and to stave off boredom). On top of that she found her well of magic power far smaller than it was three years ago closer to what she had when her powers first emerged.

"I shouldn't be surprised. I've pretty much been reborn" Anna whispered to herself as she panted after trying a time spell which very nearly backfired on her.

"And note to self, no time magic until it can find…or make a new time stone" She told herself.

"Come to think of it, where did my old one go? Maybe Bor has it" She wondered as she got back to work. At the end of the day she lay on the floor of the ball room panting and sweating like she had just run for miles which in magical terms she had as she had run through every spell she knew to see if it still worked, even the destructive attack spells which she kept small enough not to do any damage and to conserve her drastically shrunken pool of magic. Even limiting the power of all her spells and taking a break to eat a large lunch to replenish her energy she was still worn out and drained.

"I can't believe how weak I am" Anna shouted to the ceiling as she put her hand over her eye and pounded the floor in frustration.

"Anna?" Elsa called having heard her sisters shout. She had finally finished all her duties for the day, and had been a bit disappointed when Anna hadn't come to check in on her, so as soon as she was free she had gone in search of her sister and found her in the ball room lying on the floor exhausted.

"Anna are you alright?" Elsa asked racing over to her and kneeling down.

"Oh, Elsa your done with your work?" Anna asked her from the floor.

"Yes…are you alright?" Elsa asked again.

"Fine" Anna said sitting up with a sigh, her air slightly plastered to her head with sweat.

"What have you been doing?" Elsa asked seeing her sisters disheveled state and Anna turned and looked into her eyes for a long moment before sighing.

"We've kept enough secrets from each other" Anna said almost to herself before opening her palm and generating a small flame in it causing Elsa to gasp in shock.

"I've spent the day taking stock of my own powers which just returned to me after three years and it's not good" She said pushing to her feet.

"My powers are the weakest they've ever been, and I don't know how to even begin getting back to where I should be" Anna said rubbing the back of her head in frustration.

"Wait, I don't understand. How can you have powers? You never showed powers" Elsa asked.

"Because I never had a problem controlling my powers, so I was able to hide them. Unlike you it takes effort to summon my magic, which is why it's never gotten away from me and why I'm so exhausted.

"After three years without my powers I'm just plain out of shape" Anna admitted to herself slumping over in embarrassment.

"Wait, three years, how long have you had your powers?" Elsa asked.

"Since I was six" Anna admitted nervously and waited for an explosion. Elsa just looked at her then turned and walked away. Anna made to go after her but then stopped at the last minute and took a deep breath.

"_I don't deserve to go after her" _Anna thought. Instead she went and took a bath then went down to dinner to find Elsa waiting for her.

After Anna's revelation Elsa had wandered the halls for an hour absorbing what she had learned. She wasn't angry just shocked…shocked that Anna had magic of her own almost as long as Elsa had and yet Elsa never knew.

"_Anna said she had her powers since she was six, so that means her powers must have emerged after our separation…which means"_ Elsa thought, and a chill colder than her magic went up her spine. She went to dinner and sat at the table waiting for Anna, a cold boulder sitting in the pit of her stomach. When Anna walked in Elsa stood up almost trembling.

"Elsa" Anna asked nervously.

"Anna…you said your powers emerged when you were six" Elsa asked.

"Yeah" Anna asked uncertainly.

"I…think….it might be my fault" Elsa said shakily. Anna blinked at her then burst out laughing.

"What?" She snorted.

"Don't laugh, you don't know everything" Elsa snapped at her causing Anna to blink at her frowning.

"I know more than you think" She said seriously.

"Elsa I was born with my powers the same as you, it just took longer for my powers to emerge" Anna explained.

"You didn't curse me when you hit me when we were kids" Anna said softly causing a surge of fear to shoot through her which caused a ring of frost to shoot out from her feet and move toward her sister.

"_Oh no"_ Elsa thought and watched as Anna sighed and raising her foot stepped down on the frost and a wave a heat washed it away.

"Yes, I remember what happened that night, and the fun we had with your powers before the trolls erased my memories" Anna explained.

"Elsa…I'm sorry for everything" Anna said as tears started running down her cheeks.

"Wait what?" Elsa asked her own fear evaporating in place of surprise.

"I'm sorry that I hid my powers…. that I ruined our childhood. I tried to fix it I really did" Anna said trying to rub the tears from her eyes as she tried not to sob. In an instant Elsa had Anna wrapped in her arms.

"Shhh…. it's all right. You didn't ruin anything" Elsa said.

"Your wrong" Anna said trying to struggle out of Elsa's grip.

"_No…I'm not letting you go, never again" _Elsa thought as she tightened her grip.

"I did. If I hadn't treated your powers like a toy…if I had just slowed down like you asked" Anna whispered as Elsa felt tears leak into her shoulder.

"Anna look at me" Elsa said taking her sister by the shoulders and forcing her to look her in the eye.

"It wasn't your fault. It was an accident. It was wrong of me to shut you out, a mistake. I realize that now, but now we have a chance to change that, to put the past behind us, alright" Elsa said putting her hands on her sisters' cheeks, her slightly icy fingers touching her sisters' tears and changing them into ice.

"Elsa that tickles" Anna said pulling away and wiping her face while giggling.

"The past is in the past, okay?" Elsa asked again.

"Okay" Anna said smiling softly.

"But first there is one more thing I need to show you" Anna said.

"Fine, but after dinner" Elsa said making Anna sit down.

"We're back" Olaf shouted all but bursting in, Kristoff behind him.

"Hey, you two, how did it go?" Anna asked quickly wiping away the remnants of her tears.

"Great" Kristoff said taking a seat next to Anna and starting in on his harvest with Anna listening attentively as the food was brought. Elsa kept watch on her sister seeing her return to her old self as they all talked over their dinner though Elsa was astonished at how much Anna was eating.

"Wow feisty pants, do you usually eat that much?" Kristoff asked after Anna had finished the last bight of her fourth helping of desert.

"I will now. I forgot that my normal metabolism runs about four times faster than a humans" Anna sighed as she handed the plate to the servant.

"Wait, normal metabolism?" Kristoff asked.

"Both of you follow me, I have something to show you" Anna said getting up from the table.

"_Does this have something to do with her powers?" _Elsa wondered but was afraid of saying anything in front of Kristoff. Anna led them through the castle and out to the courtyard that was empty of people.

"Empty, good" Anna said relieved.

"Both of you might want to stay there. I don't know how big I'm going to get" Anna said as she walked down the steps to the middle of the courtyard.

"What is she talking about?" Kristoff asked.

"I have no idea" Elsa said worry shooting through her. She watched her sister take a deep breath shaking out her limbs as if ready to exercise and then a flare of fire enveloped her and grow into a large fireball. Before Elsa could rush to her sister the fire vanished and in Anna's place stood a gigantic red dragon. Four long limbs tipped by four wicked claws held up a lean broad chested body covered in ruby scales that glinted in the sun, topped by a long elegant neck on top of which rested a lean angular head with a long snout and a broad forehead in which two glittering golden eyes with two golden horns curling out of the top of the head, with the long neck leading down over a ridged back to an equally long tail that ended in a soft point. From out of the long snout Anna's soft human voice emerged.

"Okay, so far so good. Claws check, tail check, wings" Anna said and from her sides two massive crimson and gold wings emerged and beat up and down, sending up a warm gale that smelled of hot spices.

"Check" She said as the long neck turned to them.

"So, what do you think?" Anna asked nervously, afraid of how her sister and boyfriend would react. Elsa walked toward her sister in a daze as the large head bent down to her on the long neck.

"Your…absolutely gorgeous" Elsa said breathlessly and meant it. Her sister looked like something right out of a tale as her ruby scales glowed in the setting sun her wings mantled.

"You're an Oroboran" Kristoff said awestruck.

"You know about the Oroborans?" Anna asked as she was once again encased in fire and when it vanished, she was standing in her human form.

"I used to beg Gran Pabbie for every story he knew about them, the ancient dragon gods of the celestial realm of Oroboros, but I thought they were extinct?" Kristoff asked.

"Not exactly" Anna said.

"Excuse me, what are Oroboroans?" Elsa asked.

"there one of the most ancient powerful races out there. Dragon gods who wield powerful magic limited only by their imagination" Kristoff said.

"First of all, don't call us gods, I don't like that term. Second, my magic does have its limits, I have a finite amount of energy I can use" Anna said.

"But you can pretty much do anything with it?" Kristoff asked.

"I could three years ago, but right now I'm back to square one" Anna explained.

"Wait, when did you hatch, because according to legend Oreborans gain their powers when they hit adolescence" Kristoff explained as they walked back into the castle.

"Most do. As far as I know I'm the only Oroboran to hatch as young as I did" Anna said.

"Hatch?" Elsa said.

"The term for when we first transform and get our powers. Usually it is at adolescence" Anna said.

"But you hatched when you were six?" Elsa asked.

"Yep" Anna said twirling around and sending up sparks that turned into small flaming butterflies.

"So pretty" Olaf said as the butterflies flew up and vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

Frozen: The Dragon Empress

Chapter 2

Over the next few days Anna gave a demonstration of most of her powers, generating fire, gusts of wind, speeding up the growth of plants, forming small rain showers and even casting a lightning bolt into the sky which almost knocked her sister and friends off their feet in surprise.

"Sorry, are you guys alright?" She asked them.

"Sure, just warn us the next time you decide to start hurling lightning bolts" Kristoff said as Anna rubbed the back of her head and Elsa walked forward and took Anna's hands in her own.

"Elsa?" Anna asked.

"I always thought I was special or cursed depending on the day, but my powers are nothing compared to yours" Elsa said proudly causing Anna to blush and look away.

"You shouldn't say that. Your powers are beautiful, radiant. They can bring so much happiness" Anna said her eyes clouded.

"Anna, what's the matter?" Elsa asked.

"Nothing" Anna said taking Elsa's hands in hers.

"It's not nothing" Elsa pressed.

"It's just I don't like the idea of comparing our powers" Anna said.

"Yeah I guess that would be silly" Elsa said but knew there was more to it than that. From everything Anna said and did with her powers over the past few days Elsa was certain that Anna not only knew how to use her powers, she had been trained to use them, but didn't want to push her on the details yet, even though Elsa was beginning to put a number of strange pieces from their childhood together. What mattered was the fact that they were rebuilding their life together after so many years apart, getting to know each other again. It turned out that behind all her fear and doubt Elsa was a fun loving kind hearted and generous young woman who was smart and thoughtful and an excellent queen as she proved in the first few weeks of her rulership with her first edicts and decisions. Everyone loved her and it was as if her freeze had never happened, which made Anna more relieved than she could express, along with the fact that the only person who was really hurt was her, though she didn't tell Elsa that. When not occupied with her duties Elsa was practically doting on Anna, spending every spare minute with her as they talked, walked around town and showed each other their powers, like tonight when Elsa froze the ballroom like when they were children so she could continue teaching Anna to skate.

"Hold on, I've got an idea" Anna said before Elsa could make her skates. Anna knelt on the ice and placing her hands on the ice concentrated and Elsa watched as a bright light spread out from Anna until the entire floor glowed like the Aurora borealis had been sealed in the ice.

"There" Anna said when she was almost tackled by her sister.

"Anna it's beautiful" Elsa gushed.

"Thanks" Anna said smiling.

"You're amazing" Elsa said making Anna blush.

"I won't be so amazing falling on my but the hundredth time" She joked making Elsa laugh and they began the skating lessons and then played in the snow and built a snowman. They were lying on the floor resting and Elsa rolled on her stomach and just stared into the ice.

"My ice is beautiful, but it also looks so cold and lifeless at times" She said putting her hand on the glowing ice.

"I can almost feel the warmth and life coming off it" She whispered.

"It's nice creating something every once in a while" Anna said forming a flame over her hand.

"Usually my powers are only good for destruction" Anna said almost to herself.

"That's not true" Elsa said crawling over to her sister and holding her hands to the flames.

"Fire is warmth and life. Without it the cold would kill everyone" Elsa said softly as she felt the warmth of the fire flow through her.

"But at least your powers are stable. Once you put your ice someplace it stays there until you want it to move. Once I set my fire loose it will eat and destroy everything around it" Anna said leaving the small flame hovering in the air.

"I thought you never had a problem controlling your powers?" Elsa asked.

"I didn't, but I did have some near misses while I was messing around with them when I first got them" Anna explained.

"You were young" Elsa said.

"Nice excuse if I set the castle on fire" Anna said rolling her eyes as she laid back again and with a wave of her hand made a dozen other flames appear and slowly raise to the ceiling.

"I'm not like you Elsa. Your powers are beautiful and elegant just like you. Mine are impulsive and destructive like me" Anna said.

"You are not destructive" Elsa scolded as she lay down _on_ her sister earning a small grunt luxuriating in her sisters warmth. Ever since Anna had gotten her powers her temperature had shot up a few degrees, almost feverish but Elsa found it enjoyable and took every opportunity to wrap herself around that warmth.

"From what I've seen your powers are warm and bright and life giving just like you" Elsa said putting her head on her sister's shoulder.

"Thank you, Elsa, that means a lot" Anna said as the ice and snow melted, the light vanishing with it.

"Um Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Um?" Anna asked.

"If it's not too much trouble, could you…take me flying?" Elsa asked blushing.

"Of course," Anna said smiling happily as she sat up putting Elsa in her lap.

"I would love to take you flying" Anna said excitedly.

"How about tomorrow after my work?" Elsa asked just as excited.

"I'll be there" Anna said. The next day while Elsa worked Anna gathered the townspeople in the courtyard. She had realized that if she were to go flying with Elsa, she couldn't turn invisible like she used too. First off turning another person invisible was a skill she had never quite mastered, and secondly, the people deserved to know the powers of both their princesses.

"Alright everyone, thank you for coming" Anna said and looked at Kristoff who gave her a thumbs up for support.

"There's something that I need to show you all. Elsa is not the only one with powers" Anna said opening her hands and allowing a stream of flame to emerge from her hand and circle around her body before breaking into flaming butterflies much to the admiration and excited awe of the crowed.

"I lost my powers three years ago and only regained them recently" She said answering the question on every mind of why she didn't use her powers during the freeze.

"But there is one more power that I need to show you, because I don't want anyone to be scared of me" She said and as everyone murmured in confusion, she took a deep breath and in a burst of fire transformed into her dragon form. The crowed took a step back in surprise as Anna shook herself.

"Please don't be afraid. I'm still me" She said and the crowds mumbling turned from surprised to amaze as a few kids ran forward.

"This is so amazing" One little boy said staring up at her.

"Your so pretty" A girl said.

"All hail the dragon princess" A voice shouted and the crowed cheered.

"Princess Anna take me flying" One precocious young boy said beginning to climb up her.

"Gustave stop that!" A woman shouted. Anna chuckled and snaking her tail out wrapped it around the boy firmly and lifting him up deposited the laughing boy onto the ground.

"Sorry but my first flight is already booked" Anna said as she turned back into a human.

"So amazing. Can you transform whenever you want?" A boy asked.

"Can you teach me?" A girl chimed in.

"Yes, I can and no, I can't teach you. You have to be born with it" Anna said.

"To think we would have to amazing princesses?" A woman said proudly.

"Arendelle is truly a blessed nation" Another added.

"Thank you all for accepting me" Anna said tearing up before turning and going back to the castle with Kristoff.

"I can't believe how easy that was" Anna said.

"The people here are surprisingly accepting" Kristoff said as they met Elsa walking down the hall.

"Hey, you" Anna said as Elsa gave her a hug.

"Ready to go flying?" Anna asked and Elsa nodded, and turning they went back outside into the courtyard which had emptied out except for a few children.

"Princess Anna" They shouted.

"Hey, were you waiting to see me transform again?" She asked.

"Yeah!" They shouted.

"Okay, stand back" Anna said, and the children scurried back.

"You too" Anna said moving Elsa a few feet away. Moving back to her original position Anna was engulfed in fire and emerged in her dragon form, to the awe of the children.

"Ready?" Anna asked and taking a moment Elsa waved her arms around her and her dress shifted from a dress to an elegant suit.

"You look good in pants" Anna said surprised.

"Thank you" Elsa said smiling.

"Do you need a hand up?" Anna asked.

"No, I'm fine" Elsa said as she scrabbled up Anna's side when she jerked in pain causing Elsa to fall into Kristoffs arms.

"Thank you" Elsa said as the man set her down.

"What happened?" Kristoff shouted up at her.

"You don't need to shout, and the problem was heels" Anna said bending her head to look at the small puncture wound in her side.

"Oh Anna" Elsa said looking at puncture that was oozing blood slightly.

"give it a minute" Anna said and as the two looked on the hole closed.

"I heal fast" Anna said shaking herself.

"Now let's try that again without the heels" Anna said.

"Right" Elsa said tapping her feet and making the heels disappear when a serpentine object wrapped around her and lifted her off the ground to deposit her on her sisters back where she felt a strange force press her down.

"No offense but I'm going to use my magic to make sure I don't lose you" Anna said turning her head to show Elsa one large golden eye that was speckled with orange like pieces of fire.

"Elsa are you alright?" Anna aske concerned.

"your eyes are so beautiful" Elsa said softly lost in the orange beauty and Anna snorted in surprise as she turned her head in embarrassment.

"Good wind today, clear skies, should be a smooth flight" She said looking up.

"Ready?" Anna asked.

"Yes" Elsa said her excitement building. She felt her sister gather herself beneath Elsa and with a great leap took to the air, her large wings pumping the air as they ascended. Elsa found herself pressed down from the force of their ascent, her eyes half closed from the wind of their passing until Anna evened out and Elsa opened her eyes and gasped in wonder. Below her the land, her land spread out before her to the endless horizon, the sun shone down warmly on her back, and the wind caressed her gently as Anna glided softly through the air.

"This is amazing" Elsa said.

"I know right" Anna said as she turned slowly toward the north mountain, and within minutes was descending to Elsa's ice palace, landing gently in the snow where Anna wrapped her tail around Elsa and gently set her down on the ground.

"Amazing, it usually takes half a day to get here" Elsa said.

"Most people can't fly" Anna said when the door burst open and marshmallow exited the castle coming down the stairs toward them as Elsa walked to meet him.

"Hello marshmallow, how have you been?" Elsa asked sweetly as the giant snowman bent down. Anna settled on her haunches and watched as her sister conversed with her creation, absorbing the energy from the sun reflecting off the snow closing her eyes to focus more on her meal.

"Anna?" Elsa asked loudly jarring her out of her mediation.

"What, oh Elsa what is it?" Anna asked trying not to snap.

"Are you alright, your eyes were closed, and you looked out of it?" Elsa asked concerned.

"Oh, sorry I was just feeding a little" Anna said shaking herself

"Feeding?" Elsa asked.

"I feed on fire and heat, so I was absorbing the energy from the sun reflecting off the snow. It's more filling than I thought it would be" She explained.

"You can eat fire?" Elsa asked astounded.

"In a lot of ways, it's more filling for me than regular food" Anna said as Elsa looked up at her in wonder.

"And you thought you were a monster" Anna joked at her.

"You are not a monster" Elsa snapped at her.

"But I'm not completely human either" Anna said settling down on her stomach, her claws under her head.

"I don't know if I'm a god or some kind of demigod or whatever, but I do know that I'm not human, not completely" Anna said.

"you are the most human person I've ever known" Elsa said putting her forehead on her sister's snout, inhaling the warm spicy scent.

"But how many people do you know?" Anna joked breathing warm air on her.

"Ready to go back?" Anna asked.

"Yes" Elsa said, and Anna lifted her up.

"you know, I've always dreamed of us doing this, of taking you flying, of showing you the world the way I see it" Anna said.

"I was worth the wait" Anna said warming Elsa's heart as Anna leapt into the sky.

"How far can you fly?" Elsa asked.

"The farthest I ever flew was to Corona, but with stops to rest I can fly anywhere. I always dreamed of taking wing and traveling the world, just me, the cloths on my back and a sword at my hip" Anna said.

"That's insane how would you support yourself?" Elsa asked.

"I was trained as a warrior; I'd be a sell sword" Anna responded.

"Between my training and magic it wouldn't be hard" Anna said.

"you trained as a warrior?" Elsa asked and Anna huffed.

"You can stop beating around the bush you know. I know you've been putting two and two together over the past few days" Anna said as she descended to the courtyard and landing lifted Elsa down.

"Who were your special tutors?" Elsa asked.

"They really were my tutors, except what they tutored me in was magic along with help with my other lessons which I _did _need. Each one of them taught me how to master a different part of my powers with a focus on combat" Anna said as she transformed back.

"I spent my childhood learning how to master my abilities" Anna said staring into Elsa's eyes.

"they taught you, but not me?" Elsa asked confused.

"Even if they offered, as afraid as you were of your powers, would you have accepted?" Anna asked and Elsa fell into deep thought.  
"No, probably not" Elsa said sadly.

"And, I was selfish" Anna admitted.

"How?" Elsa asked surprised.

"You're always so perfect. You master everything you put your mind too. I thought maybe magic was the one thing I could be better at than you, at least when I knew you had magic" Anna said blushing.

"Wait, you knew about my powers?" Elsa asked confused.

"When I was about fourteen, something happened, and I remembered your magic, everything the trolls erased" Anna said, and a heat entered her voice.

"But you didn't know about my magic at the coronation, did you?" Elsa asked still confused.

"No, I lost my powers when I was fifteen and part of a deal I made was that my memories of your powers were erased again" Anna shrugged.

"Wait, what?" Elsa asked even more confused.

"A lot happened to me thru ought our childhood. It's a really long story that I don't know if I want to share just yet" Anna said, and Elsa saw sadness and pain in her eyes.

"It's okay" Elsa said taking her sisters hands.

"I just hope one day you can tell me what you went through" Elsa said concerned.

"It's fine. The past is in the past" Anna said making Elsa laugh.

"Your right. We have our magic, we have each other, we're going to be fine" Elsa said.


	3. Chapter 3

Frozen: The Dragon Empress

Chapter 3

I don't own Frozen or any related material

In the weeks that followed Anna was seen regularly flying around Arendelle and the surrounding lands, and even out to sea patrolling for trouble whether it be bandits in the woods, pirates on the sees or unknown ships. She also began giving short flights to the children of the town, not taking them up too high or going out of town, mostly just circling a few feet above the ground before landing. When she wasn't patrolling or playing with the children, she was working on getting back into especially her magic pool which was growing stronger day by day. However, it was when she woke up one morning to find a large yellow stone hanging off her bed post that her heart soared. She squealed and hugged her time stone to her chest before getting dressed.

"Elsa you won't believe what I found" She said excitedly racing down to breakfast.

"What?" Her sister asked interested.

"My time stone" Anna said showing Elsa the glowing stone.

"Your what?" Elsa asked staring at the glowing yellow stone.

"My time stone. It makes using time magic a lot easier" She said hanging the stone around her neck where it disappeared.

"You can effect time?" Elsa asked.

"I'm actually pretty good at it" Anna said sitting down.

"I can freeze time, speed it up, slow it down, and of course travel through time" Anna said taking a big bite of her porridge.

"You can travel through time?" Elsa asked amazed.

"I did it all the time when I was a kid" Anna said.

"How does that work exactly?" Elsa asked her breakfast forgotten.

"I imagine when I want to be, focused my power through the stone and then leap" Anna said.

"When have you been?" Elsa asked her mind racing.

"Wow, a lot of when's." I've visited the Viking age, medieval Scotland, even the far future" Anna said, and a bright light entered her eyes at the memories.

"It seems like Kristoff is right. There does not seem to be anything your magic can't do" Elsa said, and Anna rolled her eyes.

"My magic does have it's limits, that's the problem" Anna huffed.

"What do you mean, you can do whatever you want" Elsa said.

"As long as I have the energy for it." Anna said stabbing her spoon into her bowl.

"I keep telling you, my energy is limited, and harder spells cost more energy" Anna said before tipping her bowl and letting the porridge slide down her throat as Elsa looked on in surprised amazement as the bowls were both still piping hot.

"Which is why my appetite has grown even larger. I need to either eat a ton just to function or have a decent heat source to feed on" Anna said setting the bowl down.

"Practically every calorie I eat gets converted to magic" Anna sighed.

"What's a calorie?" Elsa asked.

"Never mind" Anna said.

"It's strange though. I was never this ravenous when I was younger, and I was a lot more powerful" Anna wondered.

"Well you did lose your powers before you really hit puberty, right?" Elsa asked and there was a minute of silence before Anna face planted on the table.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that. Of course, that's why my magic is so limited and why I'm so hungry" Anna said into the table.

"What, why?" Elsa asked.

"The shedding" Anna said.

"the what?" Elsa asked.

"It's a kind of Oroboran puberty" Anna said and flicking her wrist made a book appear in her hand.

"I recognize that book. You were always reading it when we were kids" Elsa said.

"It's my training manual. Before I found my first teacher this is what taught me how to be an Oroboran and use my magic" Anna said as she flipped through the pages.

"Here" Anna said, and Elsa read with her.

"The shedding is a right of passage for every Oroboran. Occurring during the mid-twenties in males and the early twenties in females it is a time where their magic evolves to it's height and they achieve their proper size as a dragon" Anna read.

"The first sign of the shedding is increased appetite and decrease in magic as all available energy is stored to power the coming changes" Anna read.

"I guess because I lost my powers I stalled" Anna said.

"But it says here that this shedding happens in early twenties for girls?" Elsa said.

"Elsa, I hatched when I was six. If I hadn't lost my powers I probably would have shed by now if not earlier" Anna said.

"So, what does this shedding entail?" Elsa asked.

"Exactly what it sounds like" Anna said turning the page.

"During this time, it is advised that the Oroboran remain in dragon form as your dragon body will grow and shed it's skin during the month-long shedding" Anna finished.

"You didn't know about this?" Elsa asked.

"It was explained to me, but I forgot" Anna said closing the book.

"you forgot about dragon puberty?" Elsa asked.

"I had other things on my mind" Anna said rolling her eyes.

"Uhh I can't believe I have to go through puberty a second time" Anna said.

"It'll be okay, I'll be right here for anything you need" Elsa said putting her hand on Anna's shoulder.

"I was seriously thinking of flying into the mountains and crawling into a cave until it's over" Anna said.

"Absolutely not" Elsa said surprising her.

"I'm not letting you go through this on your own" Elsa said.

"I know how that sounds coming from me, but please, let me help you" Elsa pleaded.

"Is there anywhere here that can hold me? You know how big I am and I'm going to get bigger" Anna said and shrugged her shoulders with a moan.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked.

"I've been feeling a strange soreness the past few days, like my skins too tight. It means I'll have to transform soon or it's going to get painful" Anna sighed rubbing her shoulders.

"I can't believe I forgot all this. It's coming back to me now though" Anna said as Elsa grabbed her and drug her through the castle and out to the castle garden.

"Transform, now" Elsa ordered.

"Elsa I'm fine" Anna said

"Now Anna" Elsa ordered in her big sister/queen voice. Anna sighed and transformed.

"Do you really want to take that tone with me?" Anna asked and Elsa just snorted.

"I Know you would never hurt me" She said putting a hand on Anna's snout only for it to come away speckled in Orange.

"Oh gross, I'm sorry" Anna groaned as Elsa looked at her hand.

"It's fine, it's like gold dust" Elsa said.

"It's dandruff, get rid of it" Anna said when a sudden surged of itching made her shake herself like a dog sending gold and orange glitter everywhere. Elsa turned around slowly, enraptured by the shower of dust while Anna plopped down with a thud and groaned for the tenth time that day.

"Are you sure you still want me around. It's going to get worse" Anna groaned.

"I don't want you to leave this garden until your shedding is over" Elsa said.

"Fine, but in return, I don't want solid food, just bring me hot coals or build fires for me to eat" Anna said.

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked.

"Positive" Anna said.

"Your highnesses?" Kai asked walking into the garden.

"What is it Kai?" Elsa asked.

"Your highness your meeting with the British Ambassador." Kai said.

"Cancel it" Elsa said.

"Elsa, I'm not sick, I'm shedding. Don't trash your schedule and ignore your work" Anna said.

"Promise you won't go anywhere?" Elsa asked.

"Promise" Anna said and watched her sister walk away. Anna sighed and laying down fell into a light doze. Over the next few hours she woke up to shake herself out, sending more dust all over the place. Unlike a regular snake as an Oroborans skin dried out it turned to dust allowing them to shake it off. The pain was in the constant itching and the soreness as Anna began to grow and expand at an accelerated rate. As night fell Kai brought a dozen servants with three large braziers which they lit and tended into raging fires while more set out a small table for Elsa who arrived shortly with Kristoff and Olaf.

"You don't have to stay with me" Anna said as the seated themselves.

"Nonsense. We're family and family eat together" Elsa said.

"Anna, are you feeling okay?" Olaf asked concerned.

"I'm tired sore and itchy but other than that" Anan said as the sun began to set.

"So, I brought you dinner" Elsa said waving to the Braziers. Anna turned to one opened her mouth and the fire surged into her mouth in a long stream.

"Ah, that's better" Anna said as she turned to the other and wolfed it down as well, and the servants immediately lit them again. Anna swallowed each flame two more times before she was full and laid back down as she watched Elsa and Kristoff finish their meal.

"Do you want anything else?" Elsa asked and Anna shook her head.

"Right now, fire is what I need" Anna said.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked Elsa when she brought out a blanket.

"I'm not leaving you alone tonight" Elsa said.

"I keep telling you I'm in no danger" Anna said.

"I don't care. You're going through changes, painful changes. I was never there for you when we were younger, but I'm going to do my best to care for you now" Elsa said laying down against Anna's side and draping the blanket over her.

"Thank you, Elsa," Anna said not knowing what else to say as she felt Elsa snuggle into her.

"I can't believe you're actually a dragon" Elsa said as Anna felt her put her hand against her side.

"I mean, it's so amazing what you can do" She said.

"It's not _that_ amazing" Anna said

"Only because you lived with it for your whole life" Elsa said.

"Like someone who thinks their incredibly beautiful and amazing ice powers are a curse?" Anna asked.

"That's different, you've never hurt anyone with your powers" Elsa said.

"That's…not exactly true" Anna said scratching her horn.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"I was trained as a warrior. I got into a fight or two here and there" She said shrugging.

"What, why?" Elsa asked.

"When I was young a short time after I got my powers, I came to the conclusion that I did something wrong, that I was to blame for you shutting me out, that I wasn't worth your time" Anna said, finding it easy to talk without having to look in Elsa's eyes.

"Anna" Elsa whispered but her sister talked over her as if she didn't hear her.

"So I looked through my book to try to find a quest, something great I could do to prove to you all that I was worthwhile" Anna said and Elsa felt Anna's book drop into her lap and a small flame appear above her head.

"It's in the back" Anna said as Elsa opened the book to the "quest" section.

"I decided to go looking for the pieces of the heart of infinity" Anna said as Elsa found the page with the quest and the description of the five stones.

"The heart is the heart of Ouroboros and it's power, shattered during a great war" Anna said.

"Each stone has incredible power on its own, but together their power can grant any wish" Anna said.

"Not only did I want to prove that I was worth talking too, I wanted to wish for you to tell me why you shut me out, at least at first" Anna said.

"The stones were scattered through time and space, so in order to reach them I had to learn how to move through time" Anna said.

"You learned how to time travel when you were six?" Elsa asked amazed.

"Almost seven, but yeah. Of course, I didn't know about the need for a time stone or how dangerous it could be without it" Anna said laughing, Elsa feeling the rumble through her spot-on Anna's side.

"Dangers?" Elsa asked.

"I was jumping through time without a net, not a smart thing to do" Anna said giving another rumbling laugh.

"But I was lucky and landed in a time before Arendelle, during the Viking age" Anna said.

"Are you serious?" Elsa asked fear shooting through her at the thought of her little sister in the middle of a group of dirty filthy bloodthirsty maniacs.

"Elsa, do you mind, you've got cold everything" Anna said, and Elsa noticed the frost around her.

"Are you sure you want to hear this, if this much is going to make you ice over?" Anna asked as she sent out a blast of warmth that melted the ice.

"there's more?" Elsa asked.

"I told you I had an interesting childhood" Anna said and taking a deep breath Elsa laid back against her sisters' side.

"_She's right here, she's safe"_ Elsa reminded herself.

"So where was I…right, landing in the Viking age. Oh, did you know that there were also a ton of dragons around back then?" Anna asked.

"Oroborans?" Elsa asked.

"No silly, regular dragons like from the old stories." Elsa said.

"So, I flew off to find the stone of wind which was hidden on the island of Berk." Anna continued.

"The resort?" Elsa asked.

"Back then it was a Viking village. Nice place, friendly people" Anna said fondly.

"Really?" Elsa asked surprised.

"It was there I made my first friends since the gates closed" Anna said softly.

"They helped me find the stone before a group of bad Vikings did, and after stopping the stone from blowing the island off the map I jumped home" Anna said and told Elsa the whole story of meeting Hiccup and Astrid of getting the stone first and of answering Borealis riddle. Elsa lay there and listened fascinated by her sisters' story.

"So, what happened next?" Elsa asked after Anna finished her story with her jump home.

"Go to sleep, I'll tell you tomorrow" Anna said. Elsa groaned but got comfortable and was asleep in moment wrapped in her sister's warmth and spicy scent. The next day Anna mostly slept except for when the servants brought her meals of fire, or when she shook off the dust of her old scales but while she dozed she worked out an old spell Borealis had taught her, . The next night Elsa settled down against Anna's side again.

"So, what happened after you jumped back home?" Elsa asked as soon as she was comfortable.

"I rested" Anna said chuckling.

"Adventures can be fun, but they can also be exhausting" Anna said.

"It was the night after I got back that I also got my first teacher, Borealis who was sealed inside the stone" Anna explained.

"Your first magic teacher?" Elsa said.

"and regular teacher like I said. I've never been as smart as you Elsa. I've always needed extra help with my lessons and Borealis and my other teachers helped me more than you can imagine" Anna said matter of fact and Elsa had to beat down a surge of anger and jealousy.

"_That should have been me helping you"_ Elsa thought burying her face into her sisters' side.

"I'm sorry" Elsa said.

"For what?" Anna asked.

"For not being there to help you with your studies. You are not stupid" Elsa said.

"I know I'm not _stupid_ I'm just not as smart as you, and everyone expected me to be" Anna explained.

"But that's not important, you wanted to hear about the next part of the story" Anna said.

"Right" Elsa said, though she didn't like being reminded of how everyone pushed Anna to be as good as Elsa. Elsa listened enraptured as Anna recounted her training under Borealis and how he taught her wind magic and how to manipulate time.

"I think I remember him now. I met him when you fell ill" Elsa said.

"I fell ill because I overextended myself creating my chrono stone" Anna said.

"The time stones?" Elsa asked.  
"Yeah, it took two years of constant infusion of magic to forge, and almost all of it had to come from me." Anna said.

"And you drained yourself so much you got sick" Elsa said.

"Not one of my finer moments" Anna replied chuckling.

"Why are you laughing, you almost died?" Elsa asked and felt her sister shrugged.

"I've never been afraid of death, just failure" Anna said, and Elsa could just lie there stunned at her sister's bravery.

"How can you be so fearless?" Elsa asked and Anna shrugged again.

"I have to tell you something, or rather, show you something" Anna said.

"What?" Elsa asked and Anna shifted around, and Elsa found one of her sister's large talons on her forehead.

"I've been working on this all day, it's completely safe" Anna said and Elsa felt a strange tingling run through her brain as memories she had never seen before rushed into her mind, the two of them as girls and Elsa running after Anna and seeing Borealis for the first time, of seeing Anna's magic and then everything going blank.

"Anna what was that?" Elsa demanded as she shot to her feet and moved to face her sister, staring into one Orange and gold eye that seemed to glow in the dark.

"When we were girls you found out about Bor and I, and my magic. I wasn't ready to show it to anyone, I was scared of how mamma and papa would react, and it was _my _secret that I wasn't ready to give up, so I had Bor alter your memories to make it seem like a dream. Now it's only right I restore what I took away. I was never good at memory work but undoing something like that isn't too hard" Anna explained. Elsa just stared at her sister before settling down on her knees.

"Everything could have been solved right then" Elsa whispered.

"I'm not so sure" Anna responded.

"It's fine if your angry. You have every right to be" Anna said.

"I'm…not angry, I understand" Elsa said putting her forehead on Anna's snout.

"I understand completely. After everything we did to you, it's only fair" Elsa said lightly as she returned to her spot at her sisters' side.

"After I recovered and regained my strength the chrono stone was finished and I was ready for the next step in my journey, to find the next stone." Anna said.

"My next stop was the kingdom of Dunbroch where I met the most amazing person next to you of course" Anna said.


	4. Chapter 4

Frozen the Dragon Empress

Chapter 4

I don't own Frozen.

Elsa woke to the sun peeking over the castle. She groaned and snuggled into her sisters' side, not wanting to leave the warmth and sweet scent. The past few nights Elsa had gotten the best sleep she had in years, with no nightmares and no fears, wrapped in light and warmth. During the day she went about her duties filled with energy and life as if just being in contact with her sister had refilled something inside of her. Then there were the stories. Her sister had always been a good storyteller even when they were children, and her skill had grown over the years. Elsa could almost see the friends she had made, the places she had been, the life she had led in her quest for the heart of infinity. One of the newest joys of her day was settling in at night to listen to Anna's story as she lay snuggled in warmth and safety.

"Your majesty?" Kai asked standing over her. Elsa groaned and tore herself away from the warmth.

"Good morning Kai" Elsa said drowsy.

"Good morning Majesty let's get you freshened up" The man said. After Elsa had brushed her teeth and washed she entered her study and sitting down behind her desk got to work, signing off on new laws and decrees, as well as reading reports from all around the kingdom about crop yields production which all looked to meet the years projections. After half a day work, she got up and stretched before walking back to the garden.

"how are you feeling?" Elsa asked looking at her sister.

"_I don't know if I can ever look at her like this without gaping"_ Elsa thought as her sister stood and stretched, and even Elsa could see she had grown both taller and broader, with her wingspan increasing to where they blocked out the sun when she unfolded them.

"better. I think I may be out of the worst of it" Anna said shaking.

"I thought this was supposed to last a month?" Elsa asked slightly disappointed. She had been looking forward to a month of sleeping out here, nestled into her sisters' side as Anna told her stories.

"Looks like I sped through it, possibly due to my growth being stalled out for three years. I'm not out of it yet. I'm still sore, and my magic is still tied up in the shed" She said lowering herself back down again.

"I hate this" She whined.

"It's going to be alright" Elsa said resting against her sisters' side.

"you make such a nice bed" Elsa said.

"Thank you it's nice to know that I've been raised to the exalted position of the queen's bed" Anna Joked making Elsa laugh.

"So, what happened when you got to Dubroch?" Elsa asked.

"Have you finished your work?" Anna asked.

"I'm taking a break" Elsa said softly.

"Hey, no napping" Anna said nudging Elsa back to her feet.

"I'll tell you a story tonight. I'm sorry I can't help you, but you have to finish your work young lady" Anna scolded her lightly as attendants brought braziers.

"But first lunch" Anna said. Elsa had a small table set up and conversed with her sister about her day and what she had been working on.

"Sounds like it's going to be a good year" Anna said.

"I do hope so" Elsa sighed.

"Well, back to work" Elsa said.

"Hold on" Anna said and in a burst of fire her sister was standing in human form.

"Anna, what are you doing?" Elsa asked.

"I was sick of lying around" Anna said rubbing her shoulder.

"Are you hurting?" Elsa asked.

"I'm a little sore, but no more than I've been the past few days" Anna said grabbing her sisters' hand.

"Let's get to work" Anna said almost dragging Elsa back to her office and there they spent the rest of the day together working though Elsa kept an eye on her sister to make sure she didn't push herself and forbid Anna from taking any of her scheduled meetings.

"Elsa, I'll be fine" Anna said.

"If nothing Elsa I can take my meetings out in the garden if you know what I mean" Anna joked.

"Absolutely not" Elsa said sternly and with finality.

"Elsa?" Anna asked.

"What message would it send, scaring our allies like that?" Elsa asked.

"Okay, we'll go with that, for now" Anna said and gasped in pain.

"Anna" Elsa said at her sister side in an instant.

"I'm fine" I just need rest Anna said and they walked back to the garden where she transformed and rested for an hour before they got back to work. When they were done at dinner Elsa thought they would walk back to the garden, only to have Anna pass it.

"Where are you going?" Elsa asked.

"I'm sick of being cooped up in the garden" Anna said and following her little sister they walked out to the courtyard where Anna transformed.

"Ah, that's better" She said stretching out, the large courtyard more than big enough to hold her.

"Now I can be the castles watch dragon" She said earning a laugh from Elsa.

"I would prefer you stay in the garden" Elsa said softly and Anna shook her head.

"Elsa, I understand. You're worried about sharing me with the world. I feel the same way about your powers sometimes, like it's our secret" Anna said bringing her snout down to Elsa.

"I really am worried about you scaring our allies, but yes, I don't want to share this with anyone else" Elsa said putting her head to Anna's snout as the Braziers were brought, and Kristoff joined them for a pleasant dinner in the courtyard.

"I like the garden, but this is nice too" He said.

"Indeed, this is more pleasant than I thought it would be" Elsa agreed. When it was time for bed Elsa had a mattress brought out for her to sleep on.

"Your majesty this is highly inappropriate. It is alright that you sleep in the garden, but out here in the courtyard where anyone can see you?" Kai worried.

"Kai, if anyone is lurking around late enough to actually see me sleeping against my sisters' side, I think being inappropriate will be the least of our worries" Elsa said as the mattress was set near Anna and Elsa helped make it up.

"Besides there is nowhere safer in this kingdom than next to my sister" Elsa said as she shifted her dress to a nightgown and crawled into the new bed, snuggling into her sisters' side with a sigh.

"Now, story" Elsa commanded.

"Yes, your highness" Anna all but snorted.

"Room for a few more?" Kristoff asked walking up with Sven and Olaf. Kristoff threw down his sleeping roll and getting it ready laid down on Anna's other side.

"Wow, you make a nice bed" Kristoff said as Olaf laid down next to him and Sven laid down on his other side.

"You guys?" Anna asked.

"Tell us a story Anna" Olaf asked.

"Fine, but I already told Elsa how I got my powers, so I'll summarize it for you" Anna said.

"Where was I?" Anna asked.

"Dunbroch?" Elsa prompted.

"Right, my next jump was to Dunbroch, a Scottish kingdom around the same time as Berk" Anna said and told the story of how she met Merida, dug a hole into the earth and found both the stone of earth and a sword.

"You were almost crushed by a cave, that must have been scary" Olaf said.

"Not really" Anna said.

"So that was the test?" Elsa asked.

"Partly. The test was coming to terms with blaming myself for you shutting me out" Anna said.

"The more I blamed myself for what happened the heavier the ceiling got" Anna explained.

"Merida helped me realize to not take so much weight on myself" Anna said.

"Sounds like a she'd make a good big sister" Olaf said, and Elsa found herself tensing up.

"Yeah, I mean she had three brothers about my age back then, so she was a big sister." Anna said.

"We made a strong connection. I really miss her sometimes" Anna sighed lost in thought and forgetting who was there as Elsa had to swallow a surge of jealousy at a girl she has never met.

"So, have you thought about visiting her again?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know. I mean we'd be the same age, or I might actually be a little older, and that would be really awkward" Anna said.

"So, what happened next?" Olaf asked.

"I returned home and trained for the next two years" Anna said and explained how both Borealis and Terra trained her in more magic and how to fight.

"So along with learning everything Elsa was learning you were also learning magic and combat. Must have been rough" Kristoff said.

"It was. There were days I was so tired I could barely move, but it was also fun. Those were the best years of my life" Anna said.

"_You really are amazing"_ Elsa thought. As much as she was praised for her natural abilities, she couldn't imagine taking on the workload Anna just described with such fondness.

"So, you were about what, nine when you set off again?" Kristoff asked.  
"Yeah, to Corona to find the heart of fire which Aunt Primrose had" Anna said.

"What?" Elsa asked shocked.

"Um…yeah, both mom and Aunt Primrose were dragonborn, but lost their powers when Oroboros fell" Anna said.

"Mother actually helped me with my lessons later one. She was almost as good a teacher as Bor was" Anna said.

"Which is why I don't get why she couldn't help you?" Anna sighed.

"We can talk about that later; you were going to corona?" Elsa asked.

"Right, the problem was that I was going to jump into the future for the first time" Anna said.

"You told me you jumped into the future" Elsa said.

"Right, the catch was this first time I was going to jump only a few years into the future. If there is one rule that was hammered into me, it was not to mess with your own timeline if you can avoid it" Anna explained.

"But you could have jumped back and stopped the accident" Elsa said.

"You're getting ahead of yourself. I didn't get my memories back yet" Anna said.

"So, I flew to corona, but along the way I found a tower and someone very interesting" Anna said and told of her meeting with Rapunzel, and how they parted.

"How sad" Olaf said.

"Don't worry, we met up again sooner than I thought" Anna said and told of her jump into the future and how she met Rapunzel again.

"For her it had been years" Anna said.

"I'm finding it hard to wrap my head around this" Kristoff said.

"Yeah, it's best not to think about it too hard" Anna laughed.

"So, did you find the heart of fire?" Olaf asked.

"Yes, and more. Once I touched the heart of fire, it burned the troll magic away and returned all my memories" Anna said.

"That's when everything changed" Anna explained.

"And I think that's a good place to stop" Anna said earning groans from everyone including Elsa.

"It's late and you both have to get up early" Anna said.

"Alright Scheherazade, good night" Kristoff said.

"I'm surprised you know who Scheherazade is" Elsa joked and only heard a grunt from the other side as she settled down to sleep. The next day the soreness was almost gone, and the itch was completely gone, so Anna turned back into a human to help Elsa with her work taking breaks every now and then to turn back into a dragon for an hour or two when the soreness got too much.

"Elsa, I'm going stir crazy" Anna whined giving Elsa a doe eyed look that was impossible to say no to. By the end of the day Anna was starting to feel back to normal though transforming into a dragon was still a minor relief.

"I think I'm through the worst of it" Anna said stretching and extending her wings which had grown by another foot.

"I hope so" Kristoff said.

"Are you calling me fat?' Anna asked, an amused glint in her eye.

"No, your beautiful whatever size you are" Kristoff joke back and before he could move Anna shot out her long tongue and slicked him from bottom to top.

"Oh, thank you very much" Kristoff said wiping some of her drool off him.

"I thought you liked my spit?" Anna asked laughing.

"in small doses" Kristoff shot back.

"Alright, that's enough" Elsa said feeling a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach at the display and called for dinner. Afterward everyone settled down again and waited for the next part of the story.

"Now this is where the story gets a little dark" Anna sighed.

"I really don't know if I should tell you this part before bed" Anna wondered.

"Don't worry, we can handle it" Kristoff said.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep wondering how dark things got. It's better knowing" Elsa said.

"Alright, you asked for it" Anna said and explained what happened after her memories were restored, how Rapunzel her Aunt and Ventia comforted her.

"It must have been awful" Elsa whispered.

"It wasn't my best day" Anna sighed.

"I can't imagine how angry you must have been" Elsa whispered.

"Anger was the least of it. Sadness, confusion, wondering why was part of it too" Anna said.

"you must have hated us" Elsa said.

"_Hated me"_ Elsa thought to herself her heart clenching.

"I could never hate any of you." Anna said sincerely.

"How can you not hate us, after what we did to you?" Elsa asked.

"I'll get to that" Anna said and continued her story about how after recovering at Corona castle she and Ventia continued onward to find the last stone.

"you didn't think about coming home?" Elsa asked.

"I knew that if I did it so soon after regaining my memories it would be bad" Anna sighed.

"So, this was when I landed in the future" Anna said and explained how he met Jack Frost.

"Wait, _the _Jack Frost, the spirit of winter?" Kristoff asked.

"The one and only" Anna said exasperated.

"Spirit of winter?" Elsa asked.

"He's a magical being that can control ice and snow like you" Anna said and explained about Jack and the guardians.

"Unfortunately, as fun as he can be, he's also smug, thoughtless, reckless, and just plain irritating" Anna said.

"Wow, I didn't think you could dislike anyone this much except for Hans" Kristoff said.

"If you ever meet him, you'll understand" Anna said.

"Guys we're missing the most important part of the story" Olaf said.

"Anna…met…Santa!" Olaf cried.

"Yeah, that was fun" Anna said as she described her ride to the north pole and Santa's workshop. She went on to explain about how the final stone was moved and how Santa took her to find it.

"Wait, you were going to face the darkling mirror?" Kristoff asked and Anna nodded.

"That sounds bad" Olaf said.

"It's one of the most dangerous magical artifacts in existence. It digs into your soul and takes every bad thought, every negative emotion and turns it into a monster that rips you apart" Kristoff said in a scary tone that made Olaf shake.

"OW! Hey" He cried as Anna whacked him in the head with the tip of her tail.

"So, what was your monster?" Olaf asked and Anna stayed silent, not knowing how to explain what happened.

"It was me wasn't it?" Elsa asked.

"Elsa how can you say that?" Olaf asked.

"Because it's true" Anna answered.

"It was you, but it wasn't. It was…. how I thought you saw me" Anna explained as Elsa came to a blinding realization.

"I…had a dream once, a dream that seemed so real. I imagined that I was fighting you in a strange ice cave, but it wasn't me. I was saying awful cruel things that I would never say, as if there was someone else controlling me until in a final clash with our magics, you burned away the darkness that was controlling me in a blaze of white light" Elsa said describing her favorite dream that she always thought was a dream.

"I still think about it from time to time" Elsa said as Anna bent her head and stared at her with one large eye.

"I'm sorry" Anna said.

"For what?" Elsa asked.

"For dragging you into my problems without meaning too. I never knew" Anna said.

"Anna, you don't know how much comfort I took from that dream" Elsa said smiling.

"The sight of you standing so strong, bearing up under anything that my magic could throw at you, I thought it was just a fantasy created by me, but knowing that's what really happened, that you can face anything I throw at you, that I can never accidentally hurt you again, means more than you can imagine" Elsa said.

"Yeah, you are basically immune to her powers, now aren't you?" Kristoff asked.

"More or less. I mean that shadow was a lot weaker than Elsa was back then but fighting her was still one of the toughest fights of my life" Anna said.

"So, what happened after the fight?" Elsa asked.

"Ventia took me on vacation" Anna said.


End file.
